


The Haunted Maze

by anthroposcene



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthroposcene/pseuds/anthroposcene
Summary: It's both Abigail's and your favorite season, and Abigail can't wait to show you the best attraction at the Spirit's Eve Festival. She has both a trick and a treat up her sleeve, and one could say that they were one and the same.
Relationships: Abigail & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Abigail & Player (Stardew Valley), Abigail (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Abigail/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Haunted Maze

Abigail takes your hand as she points at the haunted maze, your feet already moving before you can give an answer to her pleas of taking part in her favorite fall activity. After all, how could you say no when she makes those puppy-dog eyes? 

"I'm going to go in first and when 3 minutes are up, come look for me! If you can find me before the sun sets, I'll give you a special treat next time you come over." Your girlfriend said with a wink before running around the corner of the entrance to the maze.

After the allotted 3 minutes, you take off after her, excited both physically and mentally at the prospect of something happening between the two of you. With the summer ending, Abigail allowed you to touch her more. She cited the reason of it being too hot, but you can't help but wonder if she hadn't been comfortable enough with you yet, so you never pushed it.

You looked around every bush for your girlfriend, but you couldn't find her. You took a sharp breath as someone's arms snaked around you from behind, but relaxed when you felt Abigail's familiarly soft lips sucking on your neck.

Letting out a breathy moan, you spin around to tenderly kiss her before quickly deepening the kiss as you remember the reason you were running through the maze in the first place. Pushing your tongue into her mouth, you gently push Abigail into the sturdy bush behind you until you've pinned the slightly taller girl against it. Sliding your hand down your girlfriend's chest, you're surprised to find a lack of padding and a hard, perky nub, giving away Abigail's arousal, even though her shirt. 

"How naughty of you to "forget" your bra this morning. I wonder what else you've forgotten..." You whisper into her ear after breaking the kiss. Abigail gasps as you nibble on her ear and move down to litter hickeys on the side of her neck before making your way back up to her mouth. She flips you against the brush, sliding her leg between yours.

"I may have left off the bra today, but I can feel how wet you are through your pants, so who's the real naughty one here?" 

You whined as you attempted to reply, too worked up to form the words you so desperately wanted to say to earn the violet-haired girl's approval. She didn't seem to mind your lack of a real answer because she was already sliding her tongue into your mouth and cupping your face in one hand, the other on the small of your back to pull you impossibly closer. Moments after you realize you've been grinding on Abigail's thigh to achieve just a little bit of friction, she gripped your hip to pause the motion, simultaneously breaking the kiss. 

Your protestful moans fell on deaf ears, until you realized that she was lifting your shirt off. Wriggling out of the restrictive garment, you feel her unhooking your bra to free your tender, slightly swollen breasts. Taking your left nipple into her mouth, Abigail swirls her tongue around the sensitive bud. You let your head fall back into the bush as you try to stifle the lewd noises that you can't help from tumbling out of your mouth. Diverting her attention to your other nipple, Abigail made no effort to shield your left side from the brisk wind, causing you to shiver and arch your back into her mouth involuntarily. As she pulls off, Abigail grazes your sensitive nipple with her teeth, once again causing you to shiver and moan. This time, Abigail uses the hand that was previously holding your hip to grope your breast as she returns to kissing you ferociously. Breaking the kiss, you whine "I want you so bad, please Abby please." 

"Patience, baby. You can't tell me you don't enjoy this." Abigail responded with a smirk before delving back into your kiss, continuing to rub circles around your hard nipple. She was right, you felt a familiar heat and slickness pooling between your legs with every passing moment. 

Reaching a hand down, you rub circles over your clit before it gets gently moved out of the way as Abigail replaces it with hers. She unbuttons your pants, hooks her thumb around the belt loop, and pulls them down in one movement. She quickly noted the presence of a (now soaked) lacy, royal blue thong barely covering you.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one who prepared for a fun night." 

"It's hard not to hope for something to happen with a girl as magical as you."

In the dusky light, you were able to make out a blush on Abigail's face, a sight you could never get sick of. She sat down on the ground and pulled you into her lap, allowing you to pull her shirt off to free her perky tits. Your hips began involuntarily moving into hers to achieve the friction you so desperately needed. You lean down to take her eager nipple into your mouth while you use your hand to play with the other one. Her moans are music to your ears and as you continue, you feel her pushing into you. Lifting her skirt, you find that your earlier suspicions were correct, and she hadn't worn any undergarments in preparation for enjoying some alone time together. You kiss down her stomach to her inner thighs, ghosting kisses and flicks of your tongue on her sensitive skin before giving attention to her dripping pussy. 

"You're so wet pumpkin, it's going to taste heavenly." 

"All for you." 

Your supple breasts push into the ground as you taste her heat, eliciting a moan from Abigail as she tightened her grip on your hair. Giggling, she asked, 

"What if we get caught? The whole town would know in a matter of minutes." 

"That's why I'm doing _this_ , my love." you whisper as you slide the hand that had been rubbing circles on Abigail's thigh up to her mouth to cover it. As you buried your two fingers on your other hand into your girlfriend's slick, you felt the slightest vibrations of a muffled moan. 

"Poor thing, can't even hold in how good I make you feel. I haven't even gotten to the main course yet, doll. Let's see how willing you are to stifle your sounds when the real fun begins." 

Abigail's pupils dilated even further when you purred her favorite petname before you resumed flicking your tongue over her swollen clit. As you dip your tongue into her folds, her sweet nectar coats it, causing you to moan into her. Your girlfriend is left gasping for air as she feels the vibrations from your hum. Your fingers pick up speed, and Abigail cried out into your hand, which was still resting over her mouth in a feeble attempt to block the other townspeople from hearing. 

"Quiet, love. It would be a shame if someone found us in such a compromising position. If you're good, I can divert this hand's attention elsewhere." 

Abigail nodded in response, likely wondering how she could possibly keep her sounds to herself if you continued to curl your fingers to attack the spongy area that made her feel so good while drawing patterns on her clit with your tongue. After hearing her sharp breaths when you hit a particularly pleasurable spot, you were confident that she would be able to keep quiet. The hand that covered her mouth played with and groped one of her cold, attention-starved tits. As you peered through your eyelashes, you noticed her biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut. As she gently pushed your head deeper into her from her grip on your hair, you changed the direction of your swirling tongue. You were rewarded with a hitch in her breath, followed by her chest rising and falling rapidly as she got closer and closer. 

Removing your fingers, you tantalizingly licked a stripe up her pussy as your fingers gently toyed with her clit. Your fingers and tongue returned to their rightful places, with the addition of another finger sliding into her hot, swollen cunt. Abigail let out a high-pitched whine before catching herself and whispering choked, repeated words about how close she is and how good it feels. Her hips pushed into your face and her thighs boxed your ears as she reached a climax. You worked her through the intense orgasm and lapped up her dripping juices as she let her thighs fall open. 

"You're so good at that," Abigail said with a pleasured sigh before continuing. "Do I have time to reciprocate?" 

"No, we've been gone a while. Someone might come looking for us." You paused. "Let's leave, you can spend the night at mine, we'll have more privacy to be as loud as our hearts desire." 

You both redressed, and locked into a short, tender kiss before looking for the maze exit, crisp air and anticipation hardening your nipples once again.


End file.
